During a vehicle frontal impact other than a pure frontal impact, e.g., an oblique impact, an offset impact, a driver within the vehicle may, due to inertial effects, move at an angle towards a door hinge pillar or an instrument panel. In such an event, the driver's head may move away from a center of an airbag disposed in a steering wheel. Such movement may result an in incomplete restraint of the driver's head by the airbag. An incomplete restraint of the head may lead to an increase in rotational motion of the head and a sliding of the driver's head off of the airbag surface. It is desired to provide an airbag that reduces a potential for the driver's head to rotate and reduces a potential for the driver's head to slide off the airbag.